Adventure Time: Destiny Awaits
by Story-Times Newspaper
Summary: When Finn wakes up from a strange dream he will embark on the greastest and most dangerous adventure yet
1. Chapter 1:The Dream

Flame Princess frozen, A bunny girl, Bubblegum melted and, The cosmic owl dead. Finn awoke with a gasp "woah...hey Jake I ha-" Finn stopped noticing Jake wasn't there. "Finn your awake I'm making some breakfeast come on" Jake said stretching his head up the ladder. Finn seated himself and started nibbling at the sausages Jake made. "So yeah what was it you were calling me for?" Jake said bringing over a stack of pancakes, "oh yeah I had an epic dream"

"Elaborate" Jake said

"Huh, since when did you start making words?" Finn said not understanding Jake

"Lady got me a vocabulary calender, it means explain dude" Jake replied

"Whatever man" Finn began "ok I was like floating out in nowhere in my PJs. Then it started to form into this like large shadow guy. Everything flashed then going to Flame Queen and Ice King shooting at eachother." Finn paused for dramatic affect

"Well hopefully you have nothing to do with this" Jake said "don't want a redo of last time."

"Whatever man" Finn started again "Then there was this fire wall then bubblegum walked out from the fire and she melted" Finn took a bite of a sausage then continued. "Well the last was odd"

"Well dude don't leave me hangen what happened next" Jake demanded with a big head. "Well there was these shadows of people one looked like a cat then a big bunny and some other guy" Finn finished "woah if only the cosmic owl was there that would be an awesome adventure right dude?" Jake said then started to sip some milk.

"Oh yeah the cosmic owl was dead" Finn added, Jake spit his milk in Finns face for two minutes. "WHAT!...does that mean actually" Jake question rubbing his recently formed chin. They sat there for hours.

_**...**_

Miles away at the Fire Kingdom "Cinniminbon I'll be resting in my room ok" Flame Queen said "I will guard you with my life my princess" Cinnimbon declared. Flame Queen only got a few minutes of rest til "meow" it was kitten sitting at her window. "Oh hi you little cutie, he was wearing a cloak and he was a black and white spotted cat the dot near his eye was completly white.**  
**

Flame Queen was suprised that the cat wasn't engalfed in flames from her touch. "Wow weird cat" she said, the cat started to cough "ahm..yo." The cat greeted squeezing out from Flame Queen's grip then sitting back on the window. "My names mittens and I request some assistants with a little business with the candy kingdom." The cat asked "sure what for" she asked

"Sorry can't tell you its a secret." mittens answered

"What did you say?" she winced at the word

"S-E-C-R-E-T 'secrect'" He spelled out

"Secerts aren't allowed in the Fire Kingdom!" She grunted her hair starting to flare.

"I'm up to date on your stupid law." He said

"Its not stupid, theres never a reason to lie" Flame Queen grunted trying to hold in her anger.

"Secrets keep the world tied together you twit" He stated

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU ROTTEN CAT!" She screamed

"My princess are you ok" Cinnimbon asked coming into check. "DAH!" The cat shouted then Cinabon exploded. Mittens and Flame Queen were covered in his glazing. Flame Queen mushed around in horror. "What happened what did you do?" She said in horror, "don't worry that wasn't Cinabon" Mittens said cuffing a collar onto The Flame Queen putting her under his control.

_**...**_

_"Hey Gunther, do you think Princess Bubblegum would like my new tux" Ice King asked his penguin. "Wank" the penguin answerd, "what Gunther you just don't know fashion.". _

_"Wank" the penguin said_

_"whatever Gunther lets go show Bubblegum."_

_His beard flapped like wings and he flew out the window freezing a bird that flew in his face._

_**...** _

_"Princess" a banana guard said "what do you want I'm busy" she said causing a small explosion. "well theres' someone at the gate asking for you" the guard answered. _

_"Fine I'll be right there" Bubblegum was escorted to the gate by a chariot of gummy horses. She spotted something coming into site it showed a hooded woman holding a sword, The King of ooo ,a cat and, "Flame Princess?" she asked "thats Flame Queen to the likes of you" She demanded. The King of Ooo unrolled a scroll "Princess of the Candy Kingdom" he started "you have broken the law of Ooo for throwing people in the dungeon for your own selfish reason, going against others own beliefs, and uhhh...whatever." He finished "that means I have the right to burn this kingdom to ashes." Flame Queen stated_

_"Yeah I'm gonna go before things go crazy" The King said running at full speed. Flame Queen burst into an inferno about to start her rampage. Bubblegum quickly order the horses to head back to the castle._

_**We hope you liked the story so far so follow us ...and whatever**  
_


	2. Chapter 2:Frost and Flames

Flame Queen burst into an inferno. "Back to the castle immediatly" Bubblegum ordered the gummy horses. The banana guards formed into barriers as the princess fleed past them. Their barrier was proven in effective when Flame Queen fired a typhoon of flames, leaving a huge number of bananas injured and burnt.

The Flame Queen turned her rage to the buildings and citizens. Throwing firey bombs that burst into flames on impact. The gumball guardians activated to defeat the threat, the queen formed into a firey giant shooting cannons of flames at the guardians.

"I have to handle something" Mittens said to the hooded women "see ya".

**_..._**

_"I wonder if I should get here a ring" the Ice King said to himself. __"what the heck is that" the Ice King said. The Flame Queen was burning the Candy Kingdom. __The Ice King flew in to close and attracted attention from the queen of flames. She shot a fire ball at him Ice King barely dodged it. Ice King shot back beams of ice, fighting back fireballs with snowballs._

_In an abandon building rattleballs noticed the gumball guardians defeated on the ground. He dashed into action to quickly sub due the was about to strike the unsuspecting Flame Queen"Don't Interfere" the hooded woman said while blocking his sword. They started there fight with the clashing of their swords. "This is out of control maybe Finn and Jake can help." Bubblegum said then quickly dialed them down._

_"Hola" a shrewdy voice said_

_"What who is this" Bubblegum asked_

_"This is Mittens may I take your order" Mittens said_

_"I need to talk to Finn and Jake get off the phone!" she said furiously_

_"Well then I like your attitude snip" He said then cut her phone cord with scissors._

_I'll have to find another phone thanks to you" She said _

_"I think that doors locked" Mittens said_

_"Ya think" she said _

_"Your pretty brave ya know" Mittens said_

_"What do you mean" Bubblegum questioned _

_"Well your worrying about a door while a normal person is worried about a fireball" Mittens said._

_The Flame Queen shot a cannon of fire at the top of the castle "aaaaaaaahhhhhh" she screamed as she melted through the flames. _

_The Flame Queen punched the Ice King to the ground and he landed in a burning building. She shrank to her normal form and made her hand into a flaming sword to finish the job. "You shouldn't have interfered you old fool." The Flame Queen said approaching. She a lava tear dropping from her eyes, she never wanted to cause this much destruction and misery, but she was still under control. "Please just run away everyone" she pleaded in her mind. _

_Ice King started to hear the crown whisper. _

_"Get up Simon" The crown whisperd_

_"I can't fight much longer" Simon said_

_"She is fire extinguish her you fool" the crown whisperd_

_"Naaaahhh I'm a bit tapped out right now" the Simon said_

_"Fine let me take over" the crown whisperd getting into the drivers seat of his brain._

_The King slowly walked out the fire suprisingly un scard. The Flame Queen swung her sword and The Ice King stopped it with an ice shield. She then threw a punch the Ice King clinched her fist and frost began to form on her arm. The Ice King kicked her down to the ground with an icey leg. The queen lifted herself up from the rubble, she was mindlessly furious she placed her index finger in the air. An orb like the sun formed over her. The whole kingdom staired in horror at the site feeling this was their last site before death._

_She fired the giant orb a the floating Ice King, Ice King's hands glowed in frost he fired a wintery tornado at the orb. The attacks were to even to have effects, they cancelled eachother out. Flame Queen didn't have enough energy for another attack she gasped and wheezed on the ground. The Ice King had plenty more power he shot to beams at her leaving her frozen where she stood._


	3. Chapter 3:After the Storm

**Chapter 3:After the** Storm

**Still following good you'll regret not really...maybe... I don't know**

The mysterious swordsman and rattle balls continue to slash at eachother. Rattle balls is unable to land a blow but the swordsman is as left hmm bleeding out oil and horribly tattered. Rattle balls grew irrated and attack with more force only to be striked on his back by the Swordsmen. "Hmmmm this is growing quite tedious" the mysterious swordsmen turned from the injured Rattleballs. "cuh...cuh...running away so easily you cuh...coward." The Swordsman slicd him in half leaving him with no life that he once had. "Not running away just finishing you quickly."

...

"HOT DANIEL...I always wondered...why no one ever tried eating these people." Mittens wizzed while sipping a puddle of candy on top of a rock of the princesses demolished castle. "I know right now pass me a rock" the swordsmen said and took off its hood, it revealed a HUMAN! A female to be exact she had green hair and hawk like pupils. Mittens passed her a rock and she nawed on it with her sharp teeth.

"So bro whats the next move" Mittens eyes glowed blue and he closed it while rubbing his head. "Well I don't since the princess so she's dead...lets head back to the cave we have time to relax." Mittens said then opening his eyes "lyer you said we'd meet Finn after we destroyed the Candy Kingdom!" The girl screeched "baaahhh don't be such a wet blanket we will." Mittens grew into a giant Cheeta with sharp teeth green eyes and devil like claws and his voice changed. "Hop on I'll take you on my back" Mittens gesture to her to get on. She tapped his hid as she rode on his back.

...

The Ice King had made it back to the Ice Kingdom and clasped onto the floor. The crown used up its power controlling him and needed to regen its energy. Its jewels went gray the Ice King coughed and his body went back to normal. "Hmmm it seems I've dropped into a super insane where I seem normal..." Simon said then looking into a a block of ice. "Or maybe I'm just normal." Simon heard something from behind him and he spotted a penguin staring at him. "Wank" the penguin wanked, "wow being crazy is like being in a hangover why is their penguin a here" Simon said as he dropped to his nees to investigate the creature." Simon scratched his had has he looked at it.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAANNNNNNNKKKKKK" Gunther screetch and he attacked Simon and a dozen other penguin came to join him. "Aaaaahhhhh get off of me!" Simon screamed it was like pause in time as they all stopped. The Ice Kingdom was rumbling and started melting away. The penguins ran around wanking and panicking. Simon ran around looking for a door but there was no door. "Oh come on I was Insane but I could've installed a door out of here." Simon looked out the window opening and sucked in air then jumped down. He slid down the Ice Castle like a child with a boogie board. He landed in the luckily formed melted ice pool. Simon basked in his survival but was cut of by another rumble. The castle melted into a tsunami and he was caught in the wave.

...

Peppermint Buttler rubbed his head as he rose from the rubble. "Princess...Princess are you ok?" Peppermint Buttler shouted out. Pink slime oozed from the rocks it was Bubblegum melted and weak. "Princess!" Peppermint Buttler gasped as he saw her. The princess coughed as she spoke "Peppermint Butler you have always looked after me with care...I have one request for you." Bubblegum said "anything princess" Peppermint Butler said as he grabbed a puddle of bubblegum in his hand. "I need Finn and Jakes assistance please hurry and get them." Bubblegum pleaded "right away my princess"

...

Meanwhile back at the tree house, "Ok you guys ready" Marceline announced to Finn and Jake ready to help her with a new song. "Hold on why are you holding your guitar like that?" Finn asked, Marceline was holding her guitar up close to her face. "I get better finger action this way...so anyway..."

"Hold move the base down" Finn cut in.

"Just move it down" Jake joined in.

"Ah move the base ah down" Finn continued.

"Just compromise" Jake went on.

"Put it down" Finn argued.

Marceline was getting irritated, but before she could respond they heard a thump on the door. There was a struggle outside "It might be more fans fighting over who talks to you again." Jake joked to Finn "I would be Davey but I'm trying to grow my hair out again" Finn said taking off his hat and rubbing the fuzz on his head.

"Don't worry I'll handle it" Marceline said, She opened the door and hissed at them with her fangs and red and black eyes. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" It was Peppermint Butler and Simon fighting over who would answer the door first. "Simon you're back to normal" Marceline picked him up to his feet and they hugged in their reunion.

"Ohhh no don't worry about me its not like I got scratched in the face" Peppermint Butler said rubbing his eye while tugging on her jeans. "Yo Marceline who the flip is that?" Jake burst, Marceline gestured for Simon to come in Peppermint Butler ran fast to get through the crack of the door.

...

Meanwhile at my I mean Mitten's secret hideout. Mittens was drinking a bottle of milk as he tried to reach the table with his short feet. "Sis sit down we have all the time in the world" Mittens said, "bro come on it just worries me that something went wrong!" The girl worried as she paced around the shag rug. "Remember, releasing The Lich, giving the Ice King the idea of making a computer virus, and of course sending that mutant deer onto the Candy Kingdom she survived them all." The girl rambled on, "Like I said it was a sure kill..." Mittens eyes turned blue as he saw the future. "Ugh I hate it when you're right"

...

"And thats all I remeber" Simon finished telling them about the attack on candy Kingdom. "Woah even though its wrong...thats sounds totally awesome!" Jake said, Everyone shot him down by staring at him. Peppermint Butler was sweating no one was listening to him. "GUYS LISTEN TO ME!" Peppermint Butler shouted to them, "Jeez butler you never said anything" Finn said "whatever the princess needs your help quickly hopefully we haven't wasted to much time" Peppermint Butler yanks and ran out the door holding Finn's hand and the others ran after to follow. Simon was held back by Maceline to stay in the tree house. he was amazed now he was the one being protected.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Marceline screamed and ran back in to get her umbrella it was still light out.

...

"Woah who knew that Ice King do so much damage if he was in control." Jake whispered to Finn keeping his comment a secret from Marceline. Peppermint Butler put his hand above hist eyes to scan the enviroment. "I think she's over their" Peppermint Butler found a block of blue in the distances. They all gasped when they were up close, it was Flame Queen frozen in a block of ice. "Woah woah, we gotta chizil her out come on Finn help me out" Jake said stretching over and forming his pickaxe hand. Finn put his hand on Jakes shoulder to stop him. "No don't Jake" Finn said with a blank stare at the Queen. "We don't have time for this you guys catch up later" Peppemint Butler grabbed Marcelines hand and yank her to follow.

"Dude whats wrong, what are you talking about" Jake asked

"I've been thinking about some life bizz you know." Finn told him

"Dude stop reading those dating books they mess up your head" Jake argued

"Not that its just maybe its the way its suppose to be" Finn said

Jake stayed silent to listen

"Its nothing personal..."

"It is personal dude even if you don't have feelings for her anymore you still need to save her!" Jaked burst

"Don't worry dude it'll be fine...someone else will come save her right" Finn said sprouting a comforting smile

Finn walked and gestured for Jake to follow. Jake rubbed on the ice when his back was turned. "Don't worry I'll get ya help Flame Princess." Jake said and ran after Finn.

...

"Bonnibel, you're a pile of goo now!" Marceline poked and giggled at her, "get off me Marceline, this is not funny!" Bubblegum wasn't as weak from last time and she had found her crown. "I guess they'll need a new princess" Marceline teased, She grabbed Bubblegum's crown and mockingly dance around with it. It fell off and Peppermint Butler caught it "I thought I said to get Finn and Jake" Bubblegum shouted. Peppermint Butler put her crown back on "I did they just need to catch up right now" PeppermintButler tried to comfort her but she just groaned at it all.

Finn and Jake caught up, when they spotted the princess they joined in on poking the princess. "Listen we'll, Stop poking me...my lab equipment is total'd so we'll need to grab." The princess looked in shock at what was behind them. It was Mittens "Hello princess I believe we have some unfinished business." He was chewing a candy rock as he spoke. "Awwwww man its a cat!" Jake said looking at him with everyone, "Don't worry I got this" Finn said, he poofed out his grass sword and showed his skill while waving it in his face to scare him. Mittens caught his sword "Your swordsmenship is amatuer at best" He said then threw him into a pile of rocks. Jake's hand formed into an axe, He threw it at his neck but was stopped by Mittens little paw. Mittens twisted the axe around like a wind up toy and Jake went into a helicopter until he hit a still standing wall.

Peppermint Butler got a bucket and scooped up the princess. "Marceline hold me we need to get back to the tree house" Peppermint Butler whispered "what about Finn and Jake" Marceline asked. Bubblegum formed a face out of the bucket "I know Finn and Jake Marceline they'll be fine" Marceline nodded her head down in agreement. Marceline hovered passed Mittens; Mittens grew into a Cheeta hand grabbed the vampire queens leg. Jake molded himself around Mittens holding him down. "Marceline get going" Jake said sweating when Mittens was getting out of his grip. Marceline grew wings and dashed off. Mittens broke out of Jakes grip like a rubber band, Jake got quickly to his feet and tried punching Mittens with a giant fist. Mittens dodged it by disapearing in an image of speed and came back and punched Jake down. Mittens stepped on where Jakes bruise and pulled on Jakes hand every econd the pressure getting harder.

Finn regained conciousness and tried slicing Mittens tale; Mittens tale didn't get sliced threw it was like being made of armor. Mittens threw Jake at Finn, Jake weakily got to his fist, Mittens plucked off a nail and it shot Jake like a sharp bullet.

Mittens just stopped Marceline got away and besides he didn't want bloodshed then he disapeared in an image of speed. Jake coughed up blood "Finn we need to get out of here" Jake helped Finn to his feet and they ran off "hurry up he could be back at any second" Jake warned Finn. Jake stopped when they passed the frozen Flame Queen, Finn ran ahead not looking back. Jake quickly ate the ice cube and ran to catch up.

**And another chapter ended keep a look out for other stories by capricorn and zeema I'm man of action**


	4. Chapter 4:Ruid Awakening

**Chapter 4:Ruid Awakening**

Lady Rainicorn was flying to visit Bubblegum only to see the destruction of the Candy Kingdom. "" she gasped, she had thought of the Ice King and flew off for revenge. Well maybe a stern talking to and poke from the horn.

She made it to the Ice Kingdom and gasped at the site it was like a giant soda with Ice cubes in it. She was all of a sudden worried for the Ice King, she hovered down to look at the scene. She scwented when she saw something coming up from the water. Two figures came into site as they floated to the top.

...

Finn and Jake clasped on nto the floor when they made it to the treehouse. "Master Finn Master Jake, I'm sorry we left you guys and I do wish I knew First-Aid." Peppermint Butler apologised, "Finn this is no time to be laying around" Bubblegum complained noticing Finn on the ground. Jake was still outside with the ice cube in his stomach. Marceline smacked the bucket to the ground, "cut it Bonnibel, all of of us need a rest especially from saving your slimey butt!" Marceline beemed. Bubblegum's cheeks shaded red and steam came from her head in irritation.

Lady Rainicorn went to go get Jake Jr. And they headed for the treehouse. "So Mom whats the bunny and cat for" Jake Jr. questioned, "" Lady Ranicorn answered.

Jake stretched his arms into the tree house and placed Finn in his bed he was unconcious. "Marceline I need your help with something" Jake called to her. Jake spat out the ice cube, "what is this thing" Maceline asked rubbing the ice. Jake pushed Macelines hand away "whats with you and touching things today...anyway be careful and use this" Jake handed her a flamethrower. "Now you can't roast it...you gotta flambay" he and Marceline melted the Flame Queen out of the ice block.

...

Flame Queen regain conciousness and found herself with covers on the couch. It was night time Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum, Peppermint Butler where all asleep up stairs. Jake watched out on Flame Queen while Rainicorn tended to his wounds. "Dad what happened up over there" Jake Jr. asked, she was worried for her father she never thought she'd see him like this. "Its ok honey I'm fine" Jake noticed Flame Queen was awake. "But more importantly what happened to you" Jake asked they all looked over to listen. Flame Queen told them all she remembered. Finn yawned from up stairs, he was sleeping walking as he climbed down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen with no one making a sound.

Now as for the two figures I was talking about. Fionna woke up to strange faces she tried recognizing everyone "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Fionna screamed causing Jake to fall back. "Hold on chill out her" Jake tried holding her back but was just punched down by Fionna. She grabbed Cake still sleeping, she accidenlty ran in the kitchen and saw the face of sleep walking Finn. She panicked and slapped him in the face "OWWWWWWW!" Finn awoken. Fionna pulled out a crystal and it formed into a diamond sword, Finn poofed up his grass sword. They where in a face off trying to stare eachother down. A hand pinched Fionna's neck "shhhhhhh...shhhh... Everyboby quiet, everbody quiet now" Marceline whispered til she passed out. "Told ya Mom never bring rodients in the house" Jake Jr. Quipped

...

Mittens was back athe hideout thinking of another timeline plan. "Should we hack into Bmo and make him make us ice cream" Ok thats it I'm tired of saying the girl her name is Mendy. Mendy was making up wacky ideas, Mittens eyes were blue as he searched threw timelines. "Looks like we'll have to attack directly sis, there's no way around it" Mittens said.

...

Jake was in the form of a fat dog keeping Fionna and Cake from attacking again they where still alseep. Finn through the whole night kept suddenly waking up and poofing is sword out. Cake had reached how long she would sleep in the morning and her eyes popped open. She was wide awake and smiling then started sniffing at something. She caught the smell of a dog and looked at jake sleeping. She formed a giant fist and punched him off. With that everyone awoke from their slumber including Fionna. Marceline popped awake irritated she hissed for everyone to stop fighting then she went back to sleep.

"Well lets try and handle this like normal people" Cake suggested not wanting to wake Marceline again. "Right lets me Finn and the other girl handle this like people" Jake said pushing Cake out door. Cake punched the door down and it landed on Jake. "Stupid mutt...boy!" Cake got Finns attention "you mind telling us where we are." Finn looked around before telling them "this is the Land of Ooo." Fionna and Cake were still lost "what about the Land of Aaa." Fionna cut in.

...

"Nugget biscuit Nugget and a biscuit dip it potatoes" Mittens sang eating a sandwhich with chicken. "I thought you were thinking of a plan" Mendy interrupted, Mittens held of finger to signal one minute. "send in specimen C" Mittens announced "Whos that?" Mendy questioned "I was hoping not having to tell anyone and breaking forth wall"

"Send in Ice Queen" Mittens ordered, Mendy walked down a hall of old and altered enemies. She stopped in front of a cell labeled Ice Queen...it was empty. Mendy peaked over into the break room Mittens was still eating his sandwhich and Ice Queen was in a bubble bath. "What! I said she's right here" Mittens teased he threw Ice Queens crown to Ice Queen. "

"Ow" the crown had hit Ice Queen on the head

"why didn't you catch it" Mittens asked

"why are you throwing things at me" Ice Queen beamed

"Just get some cloths on" Mittens demanded


	5. Chapter 5:Ice Queen frozen flames

**Chapter 5: Ice Queen frozen flames**

_Finn was finally awake and realized his surroundings. Finn went close to Fionnas face staring at her. "Dude what are you doing?" Jake said joining in with everyone raising their eyebrows. "Dude she's human" Finn responded after he was done evaluating her. "Oh yeah whats that all about?" Jake realized also. "Of course she is...and still no one has explained where we are" Cake remebered. _

_"Listen you feline, your in the Land of Ooo" Jake sternly said getting in Cake's face. Jake and Cake hissed and growled forcing their heads and forth._

_..._

_Marceline was upstairs with Simon. "Whatcha doing Simon?" Marceline said floating above his head, "I over heard everything downstairs last night, so I've got an idea to sort this all out." Marceline was still staring down at Simons paper she didn't get any of that. _

_Simon looked at the sheet as he climbed down the ladder. He cleared his throat before speaking "excuse me everyone I have a plan for our predictament." Everyone stopped to listen._

_"After hearing about Cats and other strange scenes I have come up with something that should help us out." He stopped to make sure everyone was listening, "Ok so Fionna, Finn, and Flame Queen you investigate the attack on the Fire Kingdom. Cake, Jake and, Bubblegum investigate the attack on The Candy Kingdom. Me, Marceline, Rainicorn and Jake Jr. we'll search through the Ice Kingdom well the ocean now. We all meet back here if one of us is missing we'll be on a search party." _

_Everyone nodded their heads in agreely. "Wait what about me man" Peppermint Butler tugged on the Simon's suit. "Uhhh stay here with BMO" Simon said then ran out the door. Peppermint Butler just rolled his eyes_

_..._

_Ice Queen walked into the Fire Kingdom with a sweater on and shorts. "Some one let me out of here you need a king right" The Flame King demanded in his lamp prison with the knocked out Flame Lord. Ice Queen evaluated the scene, the guards and citizens had no idea what to do without a leader._

_Ice Queen lifted a hand into the air. An orb started to grow from her hand and with one big explosion the Kingdom was in a dome of ice. Ice Queen scratched out a door in seconds. She built a snowman on its stomach. She unfolded a lawn chair and sat towards the sun with her legs folded. _

_..._

_Fionna and Finn became good friends as they headed for the Fire Kingdom. Flame Queen held her arm as she walked behind them. "Hold on I just thought of something how are we going to walk in to a Fire Kingdom." Fionna realized, "I have some fire suits me and Jake used sorry but you get the one that smells like dog." Finn joked, "Not if I beat you to it" Fionna said running pass him Finn ran to catch up._

_"Flame Princess didn't try to catch up to them. She was thinking about what Jake told her about Finn. How he didn't want to save her, and just left her without looking back. _

_Finn made it first to the suits. "Ok we should be ready, make sure not to fall into lava its to intense for the suits" Finn warned her. Fionna rolled her eyes she already knew that. _

_The duo-I mean trio made it to the Fire Kingdom or what it use't to be. They stared in horror and amazement the whole kingdom was ingolfed in ice. A whistle came from near by to gain their attention. "Hey what are you doing on my snow?" Ice Queen demanded an answer. "Uh who is this" Finn whispered to the others, "I don't know but I strangley hate her for some reason." The trio started to slowly walk pass the Ice Queen. "wait...no...stop...I said stop...bah whatever" the Ice Queen gave up. _

_..._

_"Jake it should be over there" Bubblegum pointed to to a pile of boulders. "Bubblegum are you ok...your brain didn't melt to did it?" Jake joked he saw nothing but rocks. Cake on the other hand new what she was talking about "No you dumb dog its a secret entrance!" Cake pulled a crooked stick of metal and the rubble went to the ground and a metal door rose from the damage. _

_Cake walked in without another word "pfft show off" Jake said walking in after. They went into an elevator, Cake was listening to the elevator music "hmmm could use a little more drum Bubblegum." Cake suggested, "smartest thing you ever said cat." Jake said adding insult with a little agreely._

_"Welcome to my home of my chrome dome" Bubblegum announced. A lab under the entire kingdom. It was like a metalic and chrome underground city with some recently broken robots. "So what are we looking for" Cake asked putting her hands on her hips. Bubble investigated the area, she spotted a spoon in a dome case. It was not any spoon it was the spoon of prosperity._

_Jake un latched the case and held it in his hand, his bruses and scars healed til he was at full health again. "Now hand it to me" Jake did as Bubblegum asked and he dropped the bucket. Bubblegum's bucket began to shake until she came back to normal. Her dress morthed over her. "So now that you're normal again what do we do now" Cake asked looking around. Princess Bubblegum didn't answer she pressed a button and opened a door that had a type of cyber suit._

_It pixalized and it formed on her. "Ok cool but this is no time for dress up PB" Jake said. "Thats QB to the likes of you knave" Queen Bubblegum said with a sudden stitch if authority in her voice. Queen Bubblegum threw a neon orb at Cake and Jake leaving them anchored to the ground. "Whats going on here PB let us up" Jake asked struggling to get out of the grip. Queen Bubblegum snapped a finger and the room flashed red. "Self Destruct sequence in One Minute" A robotic voice came from around the room. Queen Bubblegum went back into the elevator and left them for dead._

_"WHAT NO WAY!" Cake and Jake said in unision_

_..._

_Now onto our other group, "Simon want me to float you across?" Marceline asked floating above the water of the melted Ice Kingdom. She had an umbrella to protect herself from the sun. "No I'll be fine Marcey you go on with the others" Simon said as he tied a string to a stick, he made himself a fishing rode and cast it out into the water. "Lazy bones" Marceline joked, she flew off with Jake Jr. and Ranicorn. "Alright fishing" Jake Jr. shouted then flew down to fish with Simon, Marceline and Rainicorn both rolled their eyes. _

_After a few minutes Simon felt a tug on his fishing rode. "Child I've got a bite" Simon said he noticed she wasn't their. Bubbles came from the water and Jake Jr. splashed up from the pool "ha I totally got you" Simon and Jake Jr. both laughed at the prank until Jake Jr. got tugged back under water. "Hahahahaha...Jr?" Simon gasped, Jake Jr yelled as she flew out the water. Gunther was tugging at her hair a dozen other penguins ran after Simon._

_..._

_Cake burst the anchor off, agressivley exhaled as she stood still in a muscley form. She grabbed Jack and threw him towards the escaping elevator. Jake stretched his arm to catch the elevator. "Cake get small and climb up arms" Jake commanded, Cake did as he requested, she shrank to a small Cake form then climbed up Jake's arms. _

_She punched through a vent in the elevator. She grabbed Queen Bubblegum "where do you think you're going" Cake hissed with a devious grin. Bubblegum had no fear in her facial exspression, she grabbed Cake's whiskers. "Ow ow" Cake screamed, she scretched out and fell down the elevator. _

_Jake saw the pummeting Cake and gasped, he moved out of the way and she hit the ground. Jake looked down at her "why didn't you catch her?" Jake asked. "She pulled my whiskers!" Cake angrily answered while she felt her crooked whiskers. "Sheesh whiskers, we dogs don't have weakness" Jake stated, Cake sqweezed Jake's nose. "Ouch" Jake howled "no weaknesses huh...now we can still catch up to her come on." _

_Cake and Jake formed their legs to springs then hopped up the shaft. The elevator stopped as the duo hug on. Cake and Jake poked their heads through the vent. _

_It was Mittens and Mendy, Mittens was playing a game he turned it off as Bubble walked out. "So you already have the suit" Mendy suddenly said. "It looks like we'll have to speed things up" Mittens said, he transfromed into his giant cheeta form. "Your plans end here princess" Mittens stated as he cracked his knuckles._

_Mendy launched at Bubblegum then swung her sword. It tapped her arm then it broke apart. Mendy continued slashing at her even with her broken sword. Bubblegum seemed that she could read every slash until she finally struck back. She left a painful cut in her arm Mendy painfully held her arm. Mittens fired a combination of punches land each one on her. He finished his combination with one hard punch to her face. Bubblegum wasn't effected by any of them. She put a hand in front of his chest "begone" Bubblegum said then pushed him away with a powerful force. A sword pixalized in in her hand then slashed a string of plasmic energy at Mittens. It blew up in a massive explosion._

_Bubble scanned the enviroment for more enemies. She left leaving with no sign of regret. "It maybe wrong but that was awesome!" Jake announced, "shut up they may still be awake" Cake silenced Jake then they climbed out the vent. "We know you're there Mittens moaned rubbing his head, he transfromed to his normal form then pulled out a phone from his cloak. _

_"Ice Queen?"_

_"Oh hey those kids showed up earlier." Ice Queen answered_

_"Did you stop them?" _

_"I tried all I could to stop them."_

_"Just hold them off until we get there."_

_"I'll try but the're tough" _

_"It better not be nothing again" Mittens warned_

_"How'd you know"_

_"I can see the future and you just told me"_

_"Fine" Ice Queen gave up and hung up_

_Mittens closed his phone and turned around to see Cake and Jake close in his face. "Ice Queen?" Jake questioned, "well looks like I got some explaining to do" Mittens nervously said. "Oh big time little boy" Cake stated._

_..._

_"who do you think was that old lady outside" Finn asked Fionna, "I don't know" Fionna answered. Finn found a twig in the snow near the dome entrance. "It looks dark inside-FP could you light this for me" Finn asked, "Ever since I was frozen in that block I haven't been able to emit fire." Flame Queen answered with a shyly low voice._

_"Fionna?" Finn asked, Fionna grabbed an emerald from her purse. Her emerald sword formed from the small emerald. Finn rubbed the stick against the sword til it got on fire. "Ok lets go" Finn annouced._

_"wow this place looks weird when its frozen" Finn said as he looked around. They came to the throne room seeing all the people frozen around them. Flame Queen noticed the lamp prison destroyed with no one in it. "They're not here" Flame Queen gasped,"whos not here" Fionna asked. "The Flame Lord and my dad" Flame Queen asked, a piece of ice snapped as someone approached from the shadows. Flame Queen gasped and jumped away. The Flame Lord stepped out from the shadows his body halfly frozen. "Its the Flame Lord" Fionna and Finn said in unison, They equipped there weapons ready for battle"_

_"Don't attack" the Flame Lord struggled to say "I'm ciniminbon." A question mark fromed above Finns head. "I thought you were dead" Flame Queen went over and hugged him. "I'm sorry my princess but I can't survive the cold." ciniminbon struggled to say, "who did this" Flame Queen asked. "It was a blue woman" Flame Lord passed out soon to die. Flame Queen grew furious, her body lit up and regained her fiery powers. "RUN!" Finn gasped then they both dashed towards a close exit. Flame Queen burst into flames and the dome began to melt down, making her even more angry from the pain from the waters. She burst into a super nova explosion._

_Finn couldn't find the exit and he felt the rushing flames hurdling towards them. Finn head towards a dead end the cut out a hole in the wall in the shape of their fire suits. They ducked down the flames incinerated half their flame suits. They got out the suits through the holes, "whats happening?" Fionna asked in shock as she saw the Queens fiery form. "Its Flame Princess she's seriously angry and we need to get out here" Finn tugged her arm to follow._

_Ice Queen was still sitting on her snowman reading a magazine. Flame Queen's ruby brightened and shot a beam of nova heat. A crater with crispy soot was left with no Ice Queen in sight, Ice Queen was poked her head from the snow like a mole. She was only inches away from the crater, she spotted the beast that tried to kill her. She formed an orb then it burst into shards of ice, the shards shot pass her and through Flame Queen. Ice Queen made the snow into an icey snake, it raped around Flame Queen then bit her. Flame Queen began to freeze with frost emitting from bite the marks._

_Flame Queen grabbed the snake and watched it melt in her hand. Ice Queen floated in mid air her, light rose from her hand ready to shoot another attack._

_A concentrated shot of water shot Ice Queen out of the air, it extinguished Flame Queen and she shrank down to her original form. It was Mittens struggling to keep a hose under control, "alright, alright we're here calm down everyone" Mittens announced to the group. Mittens turned down the pressure until the hose stopped leaking. _

_"Ice Queen is FP knocked out" Mittens shouted to Ice Queen._

_Ice Queen was buried in snow and responded with a thumbs up from pile._

_"We found these suits burnt to a crisp" Cake said as she carried them with Jake._

_Finn and Fionna burst out of soot and saw Jake and Cake talking to Mittens. Jake dozed off and spotted Finn and Fionna climbing out of the soot "guys we have a change of plan" Jake called to them. "Whats going on Jake why is that cat here?" Finn asked "Mittens will explain everything come on we gotta go find Simon and the others" Jake answered_

_..._

_Peppermint Butler was playing BMO as he waited for the others in bordom. BMO cut off the game and bleeped in his face "LUNCH TIME!" BMO announced, "hold on I was just about to get the new high score" Peppermint Butler groaned." BMO made his game failer sound "lunch...time" BMO demanded._

_"Your're a robot what do you eat?" Peppermint Butler raised an eyebrow. "I don't know but me and my friend fru-" the door swung open and Queen Bubblegum suspensfully walked in. "Princess you're back t-" Bubble grabbed Butler's shirt "You're caming with me" Buble gum stated._

_Queen Bubblegum carried Peppermint Butler out the door. Leaving to complete her evil plans._

**_Capricorn: blah this chapter was long my tongue is so dry_**

**_Manager: it doesn't matter how long it is its how good._**

**_Anywho next chapter "Manisfest Destiny"_**


	6. Chapter 6:Manisfest Destiny

**Chapter 6:Manisfest Destiny**

_Finn and Fionna were informed about the current events and their new found allies. The growing gang was now back at the tree house. Mittens informed him of his power's and about Bubblegum's evil plan's. Marceline and Rainicorn were trying to bring Junior and Simon back to conciousness. "Ok everyone by now Bubblegum is heading for towards one of highest points in Ooo, or for Prismo"_

_"what do you mean or" Fionna questioned,"I mean I don't know" Mittens responded. _

_"What do you mean yo-" Fionna was cutt off_

_"SHUT UP! He was getting to that" Mendy burst_

_"Even with my ability to see the future, there's the possibilities of a different timeline taking place."_

_"Which reminds me Jake don't step on Cake's tail" Mittens said. Jake's foot was about to stomp on Cake's tail, Cake gave him an evil stare. With a shy smile he put his foot down, "Jake do you still have that note from Prismo?" Mitten's asked, Jake nodded in response then reach into a pocket which was fur._

_"With this will be able teleport between Prismo and our world" Mittens stated. Mitten's snapped his finger's, at that moment Simon and Junior awakened. Mittens knew when they were going to wake up."Simon, Junior, Marceline and, Ice Queen you four head for the tallest mountains you can find. Jake, Cake, Fionna, Finn and, me will be heading for the citadel. Mendy you take Flame Princess and make sure she doesn't wake up and keep a tail on Bubblegum."_

_..._

_Queen Bubblegum dragged Peppermint Butler to the destroyed Candy Kingdom. She carelessly dropped him to the ground, "Pepper it's been an honor to work with you, but now its time for your last duty as my Butler" Bubblegum announced to him._

_Peppermint Butler to see the princess at this state. "You're going to make me a portal to Prismo, I've always known of your involvement in the dark arts." Queen Bubblegum stated. Peppermint Butler nervously started to chant a spell it slowly started to open a portal outside of Prismo's chamber._

_Mendy was spying from the clouds hovering over them flapping her wings as hard as she can to keep the Flame Queen's water chamber. Mendy was secrectly a harpy to everyone but her "brother". She was able to morph back and forth between her human and harpy like forms. She kept the chamber held up by her hawk feet._

_The portal was open and the princess slowly walked into it. Mendy aimed and dropped the chamber, it squashed the Queen before she touched the portal. "Bulls eye" Mendy shouted in victory, the chamber rumbled and in one second the chamber was shattered by Bubblegum. Mendy quickly hid in a cloud floating by, Bubblegum eyed the sky to sea where it came from. She spotted nothing and quickly went in the portal._

_"Few that was a clo..." Mendy was cut off by Carol a cloud women. "Hey your one of those swimmers aren't ya" Caroll asked._

_"What?" Mendy didn't know what was going on_

_"Don't think you're gonna swim around in me getting me all up in your noooosse"_

_"Hold on a second" Mendy said_

_"Get outta my house before I face blaaaast you" Caroll warned_

_The cloudy gun began to charge to shoot electric, Mendy waved her feathers for Caroll to hold on. BANG! Mendy was shot out of the air and fell to the ground. Caroll walked out from her house and looked at the ground, "one of them swimmers" Caroll said._

_..._

_"Good evening Prismo" Queen Bubblegum announced as she entered the chamber. The cosmic owl looked over to to the Queen "hey whats a singular doing here" Cosmic Owl asked. The Cosmic Owl was annoyed of singulars always coming to get wishes "whatever dude call me when you really wanna hangout" he said. The owl packed up his board game and started to fly away_

_Bubblegum pointed at the air born owl "turn into chocalate" Bubblegum um...well I don't know what this count as. The Cosmic Owl was shot with a beam and turned into a happy looking chocalate owl. Queen Bubblegum picked up the chocalate owl and took a nite of it's wing. _

_"Now lets get down to be business" Queen Bubblegum said._

_... _

_Marceline and the Ice Queen floated through a valley of hills and rocks. "We checked everywhere and Bubblegums no where to be found." Marceline complained, "look on the bright side...there is no bright side" Ice Queen said with a smile showing her sharp teeth. "Ugh you're annoying..we'll just wait for everyone then we'll continue looking" Marceline stated. _

_Marceline sat on a rock until a beam shot from the ground to the air. The beam started to slowly expand; Marceline was curious and stuck half her arm in. Marceline raised an eye brow with her arm turn white and red like a candy cane. She pulled it out and licked her arm, she gasped "RUN!" and flew off with Ice Queen trailing behind her._

_Simon lifted himself up when he made it to the summit "finally what I miss?" Simon asked, Marceline grabbed his hair in panick flying with him howling for her to stop. Rainicorn and Jake Jr. didn't question they just ran for it._

**This story will come to an exciting conculsion and after the last chapter we hope you liked the story and please be patient for the last chapter**

**Capricorn: well maybe not **

**Zeema:what are you talking about of course it's thee end**

**Capricorn: thats not what the manager said**

**Next it's time for the final battle and the last chapter how will it end we don't even know ending**


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Battle

**Chapter 7: The Final Battle**

Two rocks floated through space towards each other. They smashed into each other and made a rugged sphere shape. It revolved around showing that Mittens was clinging to it with his claws. Finn and Fionna jumped from rock to rock helping one another if they slipped or fell off.

"Mittens how far is the Citadel" Jake said struggling to keep his arms and feet on four seperate rocks. Cake was a cute tiny size while she took a cat nap on Jake's back. "Don't worry, we're only a few feet away" Mittens announced to the group,"mmm keep it down out there" Cake sluggishly demanded. Jake formeda bump on his back and move his face and arms to it. "Wake up you feline, its my turn to go to sleep" Jake said trying to shake her awake. Cake didn't budge anytime soon.

"Ok everyone we're here, everyone stay quiet don't alert the guards" Mittens orderd. Jake reached on to his back and slammed Cake off him. Cake was furious "I WAS SLEE..." Mittens held her mouth shut before the guards noticed them, his tiny cat paws were ironically very strong.

"Ok let's we need to kill one of the guards their vains contain necessary proteins we'll need in a few seconds. Mittens tiptoed on all fours to one of the guards, He crawled like a spider monkey to the of his head. The guard spotted the others and was about to warn the other guards until his entire head was sliced off his shoulders.

Glowing white goo splattered on to the ground, the group went over searched for Mittens. "What happened to that little kitty" Cake questioned as she looked into a puddle. Eye's popped out and stared back; it was Mittens. "Let's get a move on" Mittens said holding a blob of the proteins.

...

"So yeah sorry for face blasting you up there" Carol apologised, Peppermint Butler heard the voices from his spot. He ran over to source of the conversation "it's you two, thank glob" Peppermint Butler was exhausted but not from physicality, but from the recent advents. "I have no idea what's going on" Peppermint Butler said taking gasps between words.

"Don't worry you won't need the information for long, could open another portal" Mendy asked tying a bandage around her arm, she was bruised from the fall.

"Of course just give me sometime" Peppermint Butler said rubbing his hands together until his eyes emitted black flames.

Marceline flew in at top speed and dropped on the ground from exhaustion. Marceline's body was half candy. "We need to get going, there's this light spreading, it already turned half of Ooo into candy...AND GET OFF MY HAIR." Marceline snatched her hair out of Ice Queen's mouth it was half dark chocolate. Simon yanked out of Marceline's grip.

"The portals ready-and you're gonna wanna see this" Peppermint Butler said in a nervous voice.

...

"What what you gotta change my friend back" Prismo said "no you shall grant my wish" Queen Bubblegum demanded. Prismo's flat phone rang "hold a second"

"Prismo?" Jake asked

"Yo Jake, whats go'n on?" Prismo asked back

"Oh you know just chillin." Jake said forgetting the situation

"So you wanna come on by and hangout?" Prismo asked

"Sure man, noth'n serious going on" Jake answered

"JAKE!" Cake yelled punching him in the head with a big fist.

"Ow! Oh yeah dude if see some pink lady whatever you do, don't grant her wish" Jake warned him

Prismo nodded and hung up, "no" Prismo stated. "I see so I'll have to use deadly persuasion" Queen Bubblegum pulled a sleeping short old man from behind her back. It was Prismo's physical form. "Now you shall do what I say, grant me my wish" Queen Bubblegum demanded.

...

Mittens spotted Prismo's cube "Everyone we're here, stay on your toes" Mittens announced. Jake heard his phone ring "yo" Jake greeted

"He granted her wish, we're to late" Jake shouted

Queen Bubblegum step out into the void pleased with her plan. She raised her head as she noticed the figures ahead of her. It was Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake and, Mittens; "You're too late Prismo already granted my wish" Bubblegum mockingly stated. Mittens angrily stared at her as his fur faded into a cheetah pattern.

Jake grabbed Mittens head and morphed into a Cat-tipult "Jake Cat-tipult" he shouted and flung him towards Bubblegum. With his big paws he grabbed Bubblegum's face and slammed her into a floating rock. "HOW DARE YOU!" Queen Bubblegum grabbed Mittens arm threw him aside. She targeted Finn and Fionna she slice through their rock platform.

She sword fought with Fionna "Mitten's told me about you and it's not gonna happen" Fionna said getting the upper hand. "Such a stupid girl how can you trust him after all he's done" Queen Bubblegum said tripping her over and putting her blade towards her neck. "Well unlike him, he's not the one trying to kill me right!" Fionna shouted.

"Useless" Queen Bubblegum said ,she grabbed Fionna's shirt collar and threw her away. Finn eagerly balanced himself and with help from void gravity he jumped over and landed a large clean cut on her back. Bubblegum winced and tried to slice back. Finn barely dodged it she went to slice again but Finn slice off her hands before she could. Finn started to fall slowly he didn't care as long as his actions where able to help save the future.

An arm saved him, he raised an eyebrow as he looked up, it was Bubblegum. She was regenerating and her wounds closed. "How's about you join me Finn, I know you've always loved me, it's only natural you join me" Queen Bubblegum tried to manipulate anyone she could. Finn's cheeks went red then he tried to stab Bubblegum's foot, he missed making him become very irritable. "come on no-ow" Bubblegum was hit with a rock.

"face it girl you's out of friends now" Cake said

"How's it feel to have eveyrone against you PB?" Fionna said getting out of the Boulder she landed in. Bubblegum was shot in the face with a lightning bolt. "YAY-YAH FACE BLAST!" Caroll cheered for herself because of her great aim. "Nice shot Caroll" Mendy congratulated her "now help me get this lid off." The others joined in to help her, Flame Queen spilled out with the water.

"Ice Queen when she wakes up get in the portal and wait for my orders" Mendy said, "Ice Queen saluted like a soldier and flew into the portal. Flame Queen started to regain conciousness and her flames grew; she instantly regained her anger over Ice Queen and her eye's flared as she stood. "Where is she!?" Flame Queen ordered them to answer twitching with irritation.

"RIGHT HERE HOT HEAD!" Ice Queen stuck out her tongue and mocked her. Flame Queen burst into a super nova and burst towards the Ice Queen. Ice Queen ran for it with Flame Queen approaching like a meteor.

...

"Jake I got an idea" before Jake could asked Finn jumped into his mouth. Finn was now in the Jake-suit, Finn made the Jake-suit's leg into springy coils and bounced across to where Fionna and Cake were fighting with Bubblegum. Finn made a battle axe with Jake's hand, the axe planted on a rock and like on a vine it swung them upside. Finn stretched the fist to try and land a punch. Queen Bubblegum quickly grabbed it and spun them in circles and when she released they went flying.

Fionna looked over at the Jake-suit "now that gives me an idea" Fionna looked down and Cake, She new what Fionna was talking about. "no-no-no girl we are not doing that, you haven't taken a bath and I'm not getting sic-aah" Fionna stretched open Cake's mouth and stepped inside.

Fionna used the Cake suit to rap up Bubblegum and strangle her like a Bo-constrictor. Pink aura shaped Bubblegum and expanded, Bubblegum was free of Fionna's grip. Queen Bubblegum delivered a kick to Fionna's face and slammed her to the ground. Finn punched Queen Bubblegum off her.

...

Mitten's was back in his little cute form as he walked into Prismo's cube. "Prismo?" Mitten's called out, Prismo's physical form was in the middle of floor tired but awake. "Hello who are you? Are you my son or something?" The old man asked, Mitten's zapped over in front of his face and started to shake him. "GO TO BED YOU ARE DREAMING!" Mittens shouted, the old man eye's were wide open then he passed out.

Prismo faded back in, "Oh thank glob" he said gasping. "ahm" Mitten's gained his attention "let me guess you want a wish...what is it" Prismo asked.

...

Flame Queen looked like nothing like a normal being as she tried to catch the retreating Ice Queen like a bullet. Ice Queen was leading Flame Queen towards the battle field for a final attack.

Fionna and Finn were tangled in a ball, it was too tough for either of them to get out of their suits. "You can't win using brute force but it's way to late for the two of you to learn some basic schooling" Queen Bubblegum mocked. Queen Bubblegum raised her chromic sword for their execution. They all closed their eyes so they wouldn't see it coming. Before she striked Mittens grabbed a hand sticking out if the ball and they all evaded the attack.

"MAHTEN YOO NED TO UN-TANGEL OS" Jake said while Finn was still his mouth. "Don't worry everyone just leave to me" Mittens assured everyone he could handle it. Mittens jumped onto the floating rock Bubblegum was standing on, she was struggling to pull her sword out from it. She finally retrieved it and eyed her opponent "aren't you going to use your second form or have you come to finally surrender, I can assure you it's to late for you." Queen Bubblegum stated "Now I'll crush you like the pathetic toy you are!"

Bubblegum aimed for the neck as striked, but Mittens jumped out over her head and grabbed her hair. Mittens flipped her over on her back. "Dangerous toys are fun but you might get hurt" Mittens smiled and mocked. Queen Bubblegum pixalized materialized behind him. She pointed a finger "turn into candy!" she demanded and shot a beam at him. Mittens quickly jumped on her face and rapidly scratch her, Mittens jumped off and Bubblegum felt her face pain.

"No matter what you do it's in vain I'll just regenerate everytime!" Bubblegum yelled

"Well seeing as you are such a genius, I think you know that even regeneration has it's limits if used to many times at once" Mittens mockingly stated

Queen Bubblegum closed her wounds leaving her exhausted and with a big scratch over her right eye.

"No matter I won't let you ruin my plans, the world is much better this way everyone being sweet candy people the, world will always be a happy place" Bubblegum vigoursly stated

"Ok first off this is my job, secondly no it won't, lastly I find you quite insane" Mittens said still mocking her.

Bubblegum struggled to land a cut but she always missed making her furious and more accurate with her strikes. Mittens disappeared in an image of speed and without being seen landed multiple scratches on her. With the pain corsing through her, she couldn't stand on her two feet. She growled as she tried to regenerate. "Like I said before even regeneration has it's limits" Mittens explained again.

...

Ice Queen was almost there but was losing speed and she defiantly didn't want to be incinerated. She was only a few feet away from Bubblegum, she almost rammed into her before Mittens pushed her out of the way. "ICE NOW!" Mittens shouted and Ice Queen made an icey sphere around herself, Mittens, Fionna, Finn, Jake and, Cake.

Flame Queen was too fast to slow down and impacted on Bubblegum. Like solar flare from the sun Flame Queen exploded engolfing the ice sphere and Bubblegum in solar burning energy.

...

A dark orb floated through the void, heat waves emitted from it. Cracks peacefully formed as the dark orb began to shatter and seperate. The group layed and rested on indiviual ice stones from exhaustion. "Ugh all in favor of a vacation please raise your hands" Mittens requested and everyone sluggishly raised their hands.

A rock floated towards Mitten's rock and bumped into it. It slowly rotated around and it revealed a pink goo substance. Bubbles grew and popped, a melted and demented looking Bubblegum formed. Everyone gasped as she appeared except Mittens, "imbeciles, I'm a genius I can mold myself into anything even if I'm melted" Queen Bubblegum was shot with a beam from a Citadel guard and incased in a crystal. She was taken away to join the other prisoners.

"What happened?" Fionna asked

"She was arrested for going against galatic laws." Mittens explained

"I never knew Bubblegum would do something saw...evil." Finn spoke to himself

"People will go to many lengths to make their dreams come true...her idea was insane and twisted, but it was in good spirit." Mittens explained

"GOOD SPIRIT! Thats less spirit than me changing my underwear every hundred years" Ice Queen complained

"Really did you really have to say any of that?" Mittens retorically asked

They all laughed from the events that happened and how they all survived it.

**Epilogue**

_A light approached them and stopped in the center of the ice rubble. The light dimmed and revealed a baby Flame Princess. "Flame Princess! What happened to her?" Finn asked, "by the looks of it" Mittens held her in his arms "by using so much energy at once she reverted back to younger stage" Mittens shaked her back and forth "I could take care of her" _

_Mittens found the Cosmic Owl chocolate bar in Prismo's cube and dropped the proteins on it. The Cosmic Owl was back to normal and his wing was better than ever._

_They all made it back to Ooo by using Jake's note from Prismo. "This planet owes me more than the time it's been in existance." Mittens was complaining about how he used his wish to change the land Ooo back to normal. _

_They were all back at the tree house. Finna and Fionna were both playing Kompy's Castle on BMO. Jake and Cake had got into an argument about which one of their instruments were better. Ice Queen was trying to put the crown on Simon's head so he could be her Ice King, it had recharged from the attack on the Candy Kingdom. Marceline was trying to stop here, Lady and Jake Junior were both talking about Juniors aiblings and how they were doing. "Everyone we will be leaving now and I hope we all meet again, come on Ice Queen." Mittens announced, Ice Queen snapped her fingers when it was time to leave since she didn't put the crown on Simon._

_"Fionna any question" Mittens asked her, he knew what she was thinking about. _

_"Well yeah I was wondering what happened to the Land of Aaa?" Fionna asked_

_"Are you saying you want to go back?" Mittens asked her_

_"Well..No I can't just leave Finna and Jake, besides Finn's like a brother to me" Fionna happily said_

_Mittens, Mendy and, Ice Queen all walked out to return to their hideout. Mendy kneeled down and put Mittens on her shoulder "she has no idea" she whispered to him._

_"See ya next time" Mittens waved goodbye for now, "Next time? What does he mean by that?" Cake asked while she was looking out the window._

_**So yeah if you liked this story just favorite it...or just don't just take all your clicks and leave. Peace**  
_


End file.
